Le village des démons
by Kyuubi no Deshi
Summary: Hinata est abandonnée par son père et recueillie par des démons. Comment cela va-t-il finire ? NaruHina et AnkoOC. chapitre 6 pubblié
1. Chapter 1

Fic Naruto

Prologue

Hiashi Hyuuga, le chef de la famille des Hyuuga, sa fille, la timide Hinata, âgée d'environ 5 ans, ainsi que quelques serviteurs, se promènent dans une foret à plusieurs kilomètres du village caché de Konoha.

« Restez là. » ordonne Hiashi aux serviteurs.

Hiashi et Hinata s'enfoncent un peu plus dans l'épaisse forêt, jusqu'à ce que les servants ne les voient plus. Hiashi regarde sa fille s'émerveiller devant les animaux et les plantes dont regorge cette foret.

Après plusieurs minutes passées comme ça, Hiashi s'approche lentement de sa fille et lui donne un coup sur la nuque avec le tranchant de la main, la faisant tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il s'éloigne ensuite pour rejoindre la servitude qui n'ose pas poser de question quand ils voient le maitre revenir sans sa fille.

« Nous rentrons. » ordonne de nouveau le chef de la famille Hyuuga en se mettant en route, suivit par la servitude.

C'est ainsi que la jeune Hinata fut déclarée disparue.

Chapitre 1 : Le retour (ou 7 ans plus tard)

Deux silhouettes marchent sur la route reliant le village de Suna à celui de Konoha, toute deux enveloppées d'un long manteau bleu nuit avec une capuche sur la tête qui ne fait voir que leur bouche.

« J'en ai marre du soleil… » se plaignit la première avec une voix masculine.

« Arrête de te plaindre tu veux ? » soupira la 2ème avec une voix féminine.

« Comment vous faites pour supporter ça ? Rien que les reflets sur le cailloux de la route m'aveugle. »

« On passe pas notre temps dans le noir. »

« Mais je passe mon temps dans le noir justement parce que le soleil m'aveugle ! »

La 2ème silhouette haussa les épaules et le silence revint.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, la silhouette n°2 se laissa tomber à l'ombre d'un arbre.

« Ça te dérange si on fait une pose ? »

« Comme tu veux. Tu sais où on est ? » demanda la silhouette n°1 après s'être regarder autour.

« On doit être à la frontière entre Konoha et Kawa no kuni. » estima la 2ème.

« C'est encore loin ton village ? »

« Je sais pas. »

La silhouette féminine enlève sa capuche pour le vent sur son visage. La 1ère silhouette fit de même mais rapidement sa main devant ses yeux, supportant mal la luminosité.

La jeune fille avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs aux reflets violets qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, une peau assez bronzée et de profonds yeux blancs (_je pense que vous aurez compris qui c'est quand même…_) ; le garçon avait des cheveux aussi noirs que leurs manteaux, des yeux ambrés et une peau pale.

« Tu réagiras comment en voyant ta famille ? »

« Ex-famille… » précise Hinata.

Le garçon hausse les épaules et après une dizaine de minutes, ils se remirent en route.

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures et alors que Hinata allait proposer une nouvelle pose, ils entendirent arriver un groupe de charriot. Fort heureusement, ils se rendaient à Konoha et le chef de file, un homme d'environ 60 ans, accepta de les emmener avec eux. Pendant tout le voyage, les deux adolescents ne prononcèrent que quelques mots.

Le soir tombait lorsque la troupe arriva en vue des mur de Konoha.

« Merci de nous avoirs accompagnés. » remercia la jeune Hyuuga.

« De rien les jeunes. Vous avez été bien silencieux mais vous nous avez bien aidés en nous aidant à nous défendre des bandits. Je vous en remercie. »

Ils se saluèrent et se séparèrent. Hinata fit visiter son village à son ami qui ne cessait de s'étonner de la taille du village. Au bout d'un moment, il demanda pourquoi on appelait ça un « village caché ».

« Parce que vu sa taille, c'est pas difficile à trouver. »

Hinata ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma. Son ami marquait un point, comment un village de cette taille pouvait être caché ? Le village où elle avait vécu pendant 7 ans était beaucoup plus petit que ça et était vraiment caché, en effet, sans un habitant du dit village, il était impossible de le trouver.

Ils vaguèrent un moment dans le village avant d'arriver devant l'académie ninja.

« C'est là-dedans que les humains deviennent ninjas ? » demanda le garçon.

« C'est ça, Yomi. »

Le dit Yomi semblait étonné : pourquoi les humains allaient à l'école pour apprendre et ne restaient pas chez eux pour le faire ? Soudain, la cloche sonna, annonçant au deux amis que les élèves allaient sortirent ; Hinata et Yomi les regardèrent passer.

« Bon. Allons chez toi. » dit Yomi.

A ces mots, le regard d'Hinata se fit de glace.

« On est obligés ? »

« Tu connais les ordres : reprendre le contrôle de ta famille et la mettre au service de notre village. »

« Je sais mais bon… »

« En route. »

Les deux jeunes, dont une réticente, se dirigeairent vers les quartiers nobles de Konoha. Après une bonne heure de marche, ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte du domaine Hyuuga.

« J'te l'avais dit qu'il fallait aller à droite au dernier croisement. » dit Hinata.

« Je commence à en avoir plein le dos de ce village. » grogna Yomi.

Il frappa à la porte attendit. Un homme vint leur ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous desirez ? » demand l'homme.

« Voir le chef du clan, s'il vous plait. » répondit Yomi.

L'homme leur ferma la porte au nez.

« 'S'il vous plait' ? » fit Hinata, étonnée. « Depuis quand t'es poli envers les humains ? »

« Et j'aurais du dire quoi à ton avis ? 'Salut, j'viens pour vous soumettre à mon village et pas de resistance ou j'vous décime jusqu'au dernier' ? »

« P't'être pas 'décimer' mais bon… »

« Bon, fait chier. »

Yomi donna un coup de pied à la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un grand « BAM ! » et malheur à l'homme qui se trouvait derrière.

Les deux enfants parcoururent les couloirs de la demeure à la recherche du chef du clan. Ils croisèrent une femme, probablement une servante vu ses vetements.

« Excusez-moi, où je peux trouver le chef du clan ? » demanda Hinata.

« Hiashi-sama ? Vous le trouverez dans cette pièce. » répondit la femme en indiquant une pièce.

Hinata la remercia et les deux amis entrèrent sans autres formes de procès. Les deux hommes et la petite fille qui se trouvaient dans la pièce sursautèrent.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda alors l'homme aux yeux blancs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le deuxième chapitr de ma fic.**

**Merci à AkuriAtsuki et à pour leu reviews et j'espère en avoir plein d'autres ^^**

Chapitre 2 : Démon

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse en retour : les deux individus se placèrent devant eux et prirent place sur deux coussins restants. Yomi retira sa capuche.

« Avant de parler, vous pourriez pas faire apporter à boire ? » demanda le garçon, « On a fait une sacrée marche et avalé quelques kilos de poussière, par la même occasion. »

« Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ?! » s'écria Hanabi en se relevant brusquement.

Elle sentit alors quelque chose de froid contre sa joue.

« Calme-toi, gaki. J'suis pas d'humeur à traiter avec des enfants gâtés dans ton genre. » dit la voix du garçon.

Les adultes sursautèrent une nouvelle fois : le garçon s'était déplacé à une telle vitesse…

« Maintenant que la gamine a retrouvé son calme… » dit la voix de Yomi à coté d'Hinata, ce qui engendra un nouveau sursaut des présents, « Nous allons pouvoirs parler affaires. »

« Et quelle genre d'affaires ? » demanda prudemment le vieil homme.

« Faire en sorte que mon amie, ici présente, devienne le chef de ce clan. »

« QUOI ??!!! » s'écria l'actuel chef de clan, « Et qui est-elle pour revendiquer ce droit ? »

Avec rage, Hinata se releva et ôta sa capuche, révélant ses yeux blancs et ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Ohayoo, _tou-san_. » cracha Hinata.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle avant que Hiashi ne prenne la parole.

" Qui etes-vous jeune fille ? "

" Tu ne te souviens pas ? "

Hiashi regarda avec perplexité cette fille aux yeux blancs remplis de haine. Elle était sans aucun doute une Hyuuga mais pourquoi diable l'appelait-elle '_tou-san_' ? Il fit simplement " non " de la tete pour répondre à la question de cette fille. Celle-ci sera alors les points tellement fort qu'elle se mit à saigner.

" Si je te dis que je m'appel Hinata, je te rafraichis la mémoire ? "

Ce nom frappa Hiashi comme un marteau écrase une noix : cette fille était celle qu'il avait abandonnée il y a 7 ans ! Mais comment pouvait-elle être encore vivante ?

Yomi eut un sourire en voyant la surprise dans les yeux de l'homme.

" Hinata, attends moi dehors. " ordonna-t-il.

" Avec plaisir. Rester dans la même pièce que lui me donne la nausée. Et je reste polie. " dit-elle en sortant.

" Maintenant que les personnes pouvant rester calme sont présentes, je vais me présenter : je me nomme Yomi et je pense que l'autre con aux yeux blancs (signe de tête vers Hiashi) à reconnu sa fille : Hyuuga Hinata. "

Personne ne parla.

" Alors, je vais faire simple et rapide parce que rester dans la même pièce avec des humains me donne envie de gerber. Hinata est ici pour prendre la tête du clan Hyutra- "

" HYUUGA !! " hurla Hinata.

" C'est ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hinata est venue réclamer sa place donc, le vieux avec le chapeau sur la tête, vous pouvez nous dire comment ça marche ici ou on doit faire à ma manière ? "

" Et c'est quoi 'votre manière' ? " demanda le Sandaime.

" Bah c'est simple : on butte l'actuel leader et si quelqu'un n'est pas content, on le butte aussi. " expliqua Yomi en haussant les épaules.

" Dis-moi, mon garçon, tu a déjà tué quelqu'un ? " demanda Hiashi avec un sourire narquois.

" Bah j'suis jeune donc j'ai pas encore beaucoup d'occasion mais j'suis arrivé à…environ… euh… Merde, j'ai perdu mes comptes. "

Il se leva s'approcha de la porte et hurla : " HINATA !!! J'EN AI BUTTE COMBIEN JUSQU'A MAINTENANT ?? !! " " UNE PETITE CENTAINE JE CROIS !! " fut la réponse.

" Bon, vous avez votre réponse. " dit Yomi en sortant, laissant les hommes et la fille seuls.

Il rejoignit Hinata qui l'attendait dehors. Elle se mordait les lèvres à sang pour ensuite le lécher.

" C'est une mauvaise habitude que tu a là, Hinata. "

" C'est toi qui me l'a imposé. "

" Je t'ai jamais appris à boire ton propre sang. Fais-le seulement si tu crève de soif. "

" Démon. "

" Merci. "

" Chez les humains, c'est une insulte. "

" Un, je ne suis pas humain et deux, tu n'es plus humaine. Donc, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une insulte. "

" … "

" Score du jour : Yomi, 1 ; Hinata, 0. "

" Grrr. "

Les deux s'éloignèrent en se disputant.

**Yami** : Et voila le 2ème chapitre...

**Hina** : T'en a mis un temps...

**Yami** : T'es marrante. Je l'ai commencer l'année dernière ce truc et depuis j'ai perdu l'inspiration...

**Hina(sort kunai)** : Alors mets toi immédiatement au travail pour le 3ème...

**Yami(saut sur son ordi)** : Oui m'dame ! (chuchote) reviews please


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite tant attendue de ma fic ^^

Bonne lecture (j'espère)

Ah! Tan que j'y suis, je voudrais savoir si l'un de mes lecteur voudrait bien etre mon/ma beta-reader...

Pourquoi ? Bah, disons que je me sens seul sur mes fics ^^

**Chapitre 3 : Coup de foudre en plein jour**

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis cet incident. Hinata commençait à en avoir assez de rester dans ce village mais jamais autant que Yomi qui commençait à trancher à coup de griffes la plupart des choses qui lui tomber sous la main.

" Yomi ! Arrête un peu ! " craqua Hinata alors que son ami venait de détruire un bâtiment qui, fort heureusement, était à l'abandon.

" Ecoute Hinata. Je n'ai jamais été très patient. Tu es une des rares exceptions." il se tourna et Hinata fut choqué de voir l'expression de son visage : on aurait dis un psychotique ne désirant rien d'autre qu'un bain de sang. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça mais la dernière fois que c'était arrivé, il avait massacré deux types avec des manteaux noirs avec des nuages rouges dessus. A la fin du combat, Yomi s'était allongé dans la mare de sang qu'il avait fabriqué et avait faillit s'y endormir.

" Yomi-sensei. Je comprends que tu ne veuille plus rester dans ce village, je ne le désire pas non plus mais… Ce sont les ordres. " tenta Hinata.

Yomi la regarda pendant un moment, un long moment avant de se diriger vers les décombres du bâtiment, de poser la ma par terre et d'envoyer une grande et puissante vague de chakra qui le laissa pantois et haletant.

" Vivement que la mission finisse… " soupira Yomi en s'allongeant par terre.

Ils se remirent tant bien que mal en route.

Une petite heure plus tard, un garçon aux cheveux couleur blé heurta Hinata qui, déjà sur les nerfs, décida de se défouler sur lui.

" Dites donc VOUS !!!! VOUS ne croyer pas que… " les mots lui moururent dans la bouche tandis qu'elle regardait le garçon qui l'avait heurté : cheveux blonds en pics, yeux bleus et profonds, mêlés à un peu de fourberie, un sourire qui disait " désolé " ; le seul point noir était cette horrible tenue orange.

" Désolé mademoiselle. Je n'l'ai pas fais exprès mais…" il se tut également, captivé par la beauté de la créature devant lui : cheveux couleur charbon (mais un beau charbon), yeux blancs perle, une peau pale qui met en évidence ses cheveux noirs et une jolie rougeur sur les joues. Il se sentit rougir aussi.

Les deux se serait admiré en silence jusqu'au soir si Yomi n'était intervenu en claquant des doigts entre les deux.

" Hinata. La Terre à Hinata. Répondez s'iou-plait. "

Hinata se secoua et se détourna. Puis, après un dernier regard au blond, elle s'éloigna en chancelant, un regard rêveur et béat sur le visage.

Yomi regarda son amie s'éloigner puis se tourna vers le blondinet. Celui-ci regardait Hinata s'éloigner, le même air heureux que Hinata planté sur le visage. Yomi le sortit de ses songes avec un coup à l'arrière du crane.

" Et le blondinet, ça va ? T'es de nouveau parmi nous ? "

Naruto regarda se ce garçon aux cheveux de nuit sans avoir l'air de comprendre. Yomi soupira et lui donna un autre coup sur le crane.

" Ite ! "

" Bon retour. "

" Vous êtes qui ? "

" On ne t'as pas appris les bonnes manières ? "

" Non, j'ai pas de parents. "

Yomi 'hin-hin'na.

" Je me présente donc : Yomi, du village de l'ombre. Et je crois que tu connais déjà Hinata Hyuuga, ex-membre de ce village pourri et membre actuel du village de l'ombre. "

" Naruto Uzumaki, genin de Konoha et futur Hokage. "

" NARUTOOOO !!!! " fit une voix.

Une banshee aux cheveux roses s'approchait avec d'évidentes intentions meurtrières.

" Salut, Sakura-chan. "

" Baka ! Où t'étais ? Kakashi-sensei nous a donné rendez-vous à 4 heures sur le pont. "

" Et depuis quand Kakashi-sensei est à l'heure ? " rétorqua Naruto.

Sans répondre, la dite Sakura attrapa Naruto par le col et l'entraina à sa suite. Yomi soupira puis courut rejoindre Hinata avant qu'elle ne fasse une rencontre rapprochée avec un mur.

- **Equipe 7 **-

Lorsque Naruto -trainé par Sakura- et Sakura -qui trainait Naruto- arrivèrent au terrain d'entrainement, Kakashi commença leur entrainement mais il fut vite évident que le blondinet pensait à toute autre chose.

Kakashi interrompit l'entrainement et s'éloigna avec Naruto.

" Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu semble absent. "

Naruto bafouilla quelque chose en rougissant légèrement.

" Quoi ? "

" Gnévuunange… " marmonna cette fois Naruto mais une langue non accessible aux humains.

" Parle plus fort et dans une langue comprésensible, Naruto. " tenta encore Kakashi avec une goute sur le crane.

" Jaivuunangeetmaintenantsivousvoulezmexcuserjedoisyaller ! " prononça Naruto à toute vitesse et d'une couleur semblable à celle d'une tomate mure à point avant de partir en courant.

Kakashi mit un petit moment à décoder ce que lui avait dit le blondinet mais quand il y arriva, il se mit à ricaner. Puis, il rejoignit Sasuke et Sakura pour continuer l'entrainement.

-**Hinata et Yomi**-

" Hinata !! " clamaYomi pour la 10ème fois en 30 minutes.

" Oui ? " fit Hinata, tirée de ses songes.

" J'ai bien vu que ce blondinet t'a tapé dans l'œil mais tu dois rester concentrer sur notre mission. "

Hinata acquiesça mais repartit dans ça reverie cinq minutes plus tard. Yomi soupira.

* * *

Et voila. Un chapitre un peu court mais je commence à manquer d'idée pour la suite immédiate. J'en ai que je pourrais utiliser plus tard dans la fic...

a bientot !!


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voici la suite tant attendue de ma fic. Je m'excuse pour le retard mais j'avais d'autre Sasuke à fouetter... et pis, j'étais en manque d'idées.**

**Sasu : **Pourquoi c'est moi qui me fait fouter ?

**De un, pasque t'es un des plus grand con de l'histoire du manga, de deux, je t'apprécie juste pour ton Sharingan et pas pour ton caractère et de trois, si tu continue à me faire chier, je te livre à Anko et elle en en phase "destruction" en ce moment.**

**Naru : **Comment ça se fait ?

**Je lui avait promit un lemon avec un mec d'enfer (Yomi) mais comme je sais pas les écrire, j'ai du contourner le pot.**

**Anko(armé jusqu'aux dents et la bave au lèvres) : **YYAAAAAAAMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!

**(yami déguise Sasu en Yami) Je suis là Anko !!!**

**Sasu(déguisé en Yami et désespéré) : **MAAAAMMMAAANNNNNNNN

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Amour et arrangement**

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que Hinata et Yomi étaient arrivés à Konoha et leur patience allait s'amenuisant.

Ce soir, les deux amis avaient décidé d'aller chacun de son coté. Yomi n'avait aucun doute que son amie serait allée épier le blondinet mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire ce soir. Il erra pendant un long moment avant qu'une voix, alors qu'il passait près d'une échoppe, ne lui vrille les tympans.

Décidé à se venger, il entra e ce qu'il vit le prit de surprise : une jeune femme, dans la vingtaine aux cheveux pourpres/violets, un simple manteau et une courte jupe couvrant son anatomie, avec un fin filet de pêche sur le corps, enfilait des brochettes de dangos les une après les autres. Une petite pille de bâtonnets se trouvait à coté d'elle et vu son air, elle était légèrement bourrée.

" Eh ! C'est interdit aux gamins, ici ! " fit une voix désagréable.

Le barman indiquait une pancarte à coté de la porte. Yomi décida alors de laisser tomber son déguisement d'enfant humain et fit un simple mudra avant de dire " Kai ".

Son corps sembla perdre consistance pour grandir avant de redevenir solide.

La jeune femme le détailla en même temps que toute l'assemblée qui était resté bouche bée. Yomi mesurait maintenant environ 1m80, ses cheveux avait poussé jusqu'aux hanches et se yeux avait viré à l'argent et ses oreilles s'étaient légèrement allongées. Son T-shirt, moulant, laissait deviner une un torse musclé malgré la silhouette élancée.

" Eh mon beau. " fit alors la jeune femme d'une voix pâteuse. " Un petit défi ça te dit ? "

Avec un sourire carnassier, Yomi, d'un geste, fit voler plusieurs bouteilles de sake et une chaise devant la table de la jeune femme.

" La perdante paye l'addition. " dit Yomi.

" Et que la meilleur gagne. " fit Anko avec un sourire semblable à celui affiché plus tôt par Yomi.

Un des présents se proposa comme arbitre et commença à remplir les vers.

Le défi dura un long moment mais ce fut Yomi qui l'emporta. Malheureusement pour lui, il du payer la note, Anko s'étant endormie sur la table.

Les deux se mirent en marche, en chantant des chansons fêtardes et en chancelant tout le long.

" Tu sais quoi, Yomi ? T'es plutôt craquant. Dommage que tu soi déjà pris. " fit Anko, suave.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? " s'étonna Yomi.

" Bah… Un mec comme toi, beau, marrant, apparemment intelligent et plutôt sexy… "

" Bah t'as d'la chance : j'suis libre… "

Un sourire pervers apparut sur les lèvres d'Anko. Elle entraina, tant bien que mal, son amant du soir (espoir ^^) vers son appartement. Anko ouvrit fébrilement la porte, tâtonnant un moment pour trouver clé et serrure.

Ils entrèrent, les lèvres collées et l'un contre l'autre.

Les bruits qui accompagnèrent le parcours de la Lune laissèrent comprendre l'activité que les deux entreprenaient.

Le lendemain, Yomi se rendit, sous sa forme de jeune garçon, chez l'appart qu'il partageait avec Hinata, avec une tête à la frapper contre le mur, chose que notre jeune garçon fit quelques secondes, jusqu'à qu'il voit le Grande Ourse en plein jours.

" Yomi-kun ! Où t'étais ?! " fit la voix inquiète d'Hinata.

" Hinata, parle moins fort. Ma soirée a été assez mouvementée… "

" Je m'en doute. Tout le village t'a entendu, toi et ta « colocataire ». "

" Fait chier… "

Soudain, un ANBU apparut dans l'appartement.

" Hokage-sama veut vous voir, Hinata-dono, Yomi-dono. " fit L'ANBU avant de disparaitre.

" Il nous veut quoi maintenant ce maudit fossile. " maugréa Yomi.

Les deux se rendirent au bureau de l'Hokage.

" Ha, Yomi-dono, Hinata-dono. " fit le Sandaime en guise de salut.

" Hokage-dono. " fut le salut des deux avant que Yomi ne prenne la parole. " Sandaime, nous avons assez d'attendre. Aussi, ou vous nommez Hinata aujourd'hui, en douceur, ou on prend la tête de l'autre abruti à coup de faux. "

Sarutobi savait que ce n'étaient pas des menaces en l'air aussi, il joua franc jeu.

" Malheureusement, le Conseil se refuse de laisser la direction d'un clan à un ninja étranger. De plus, nous ne connaissons pas le niveau de Hinata-dono et nous ne connaissons ni votre village, ni votre chef. "

Yomi pesa les paroles du vieil Hokage. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

" Voici ce que je vous propose, Hokage-dono : un match entre le chef de clan actuel et mon élève Hinata. Si elle perd, l'histoire s'arrête là, si elle gagne, nous vous emmenons dans notre village pour que vous arrangiez avec notre chef. "

Après un moment de réflexion, le Sandaime accepta.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le combat entre Hinata et Hiashi fut organisé pour le lendemain.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du bureau, Yomi se heurta à Anko, la quelle avait le regard un peu perdu.

" Excusez-moi…" fit-elle vaguement.

Les quelques présents, excepté Yomi et Hinata sentirent leur mâchoire tomber à terre : jamais, non Jamais avec un « J » grand comme le mont Hokage, Anko ne s'était excusé. Pour que cela arrive, il y avait deux solutions et les deux étaient quasi improbable : 1) elle avait trouvé plus déjanté qu'elle – genre Orochimaru – et la dite personne l'avait prit sous son aile, 2) elle était amoureuse.

L'ex-apprentie du Sennin des serpents entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage tandis que les deux amis s'éloignaient.

- **Bureau de l'Hokage **–

" Anko, je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? La quasi-totalité du village s'est plainte de t'avoir entendu crier toute la nuit ! "

Anko bafouilla quelques excuses, une légère rougeur sur les joues. L'Hokage ne l'avait plus vu comme ça depuis plusieurs années… depuis qu'Orochimaru était parti. Il se décida à poser la question fatidique : " Anko… es-tu amoureuse ? "

La rougeur gagna tout le visage d'Anko – avec un supplément de vapeur sortant des oreilles – tandis que la fille faisait timidement « oui » de la tête. Pour peu, l'Hokage en aurait fait tomber sa pipe.

" Et… qui est le (mal)heureux élu ? "

" Il s'appelle Yomi. Il a une vingtaine d'années et un corps d'enfer. Des cheveux noirs et des yeux argents. "

Pour peu, la pipe de l'Hokage lui serait tomber de la bouche. A part le nom qu'elle avait donné, l'homme dont Anko était tombé amoureuse n'avait rien en commun avec le Yomi qui accompagnait la future chef de clan mais deux Yomi dans un village ça faisait beaucoup.

" Hokage-sama, sauriez-vous capable de le retrouver ? J'ai chercher dans tout le village mais il reste introuvable… "

" J'y penserai Anko." promit le Sandaime

Toute contente, Anko sortit presque en gambadant du bureau, laissant Sarutobi à ses pensés.

* * *

**Et voilààà("Yami is happy ! mode Tobi") J'espère que vous avez le 4ème chapitre et que vous allez reviwers ^^**

**Anko **: Et aider ce nullos à écrire le lemon qu'il me doit !

**AAARGGGHH**

**Anko **: T'inquiète je me suis défoulée sur l'Uchiha (montre un petit tas de chair sanguinolante) mais je te préviens, je VEUX mon lemon et si je ne l'ai pas avant la fin de l'histoire, ton sort sera pire que celui de l'Uchiha

**Gloup. **

**Cliquez:**

**1) pour sauver l'auteur,**

**2) pour faire massacrer l'auteur par une Anko furieuse,**

**3) pour menacer l'auteur de représaille violentes,**

**4) pour encourager l'auteur,**

**5) Aider l'auteur dans sa fuite/suite...**

**En bref... HHHEEEEEELLLPPPP !!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voila une nouvelle version du chapitre 5... beaucoup m'ont dit qu'il était court et c'était vrai. J'espère que cette version un peu plus longue vous plaira ^^ **

**Et me revoila par le prochain chapitre du village des démons...**

**Naru : **Il était temps. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

**J'ai eu ce que nous, écrivains définissons le "Syndrome de la page blanche". Cette saloperie m'a bloqué sur comment rejoindre la suite d" l'histoire mais mainetant je vais mieux et... ANKO !!**

**Anko :** QUUOOIIIII ???

**C'est pas pour tout de suite, mais je peux te promettre que t'aura ton lemon.**

**Anko (happy-chibi mode) : **OOUUUAIIIISSSS !!! Pour feter ça, je t'invite au meilleur resto à Dango du village **(emmène Yami de force).**

**Jira :** C'est beau quand tout se fini bien... Bon, vu que Yami est occupé, je mets la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Combat**

Le lendemain, un ANBU vint chercher les deux enfants pour les conduire au terrain où se déroulerait le combat entre Hiashi Hyuuga, actuel leader du clan Hyuuga, et Hinata.

L'homme attendait déjà sur le terrain lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

" Vous êtes en retard. "

" Et vous, vous êtes presque mort. " répondit Hinata.

L'Hokage, les conseillers et quelques ANBU étaient placés à l'ombre des arbres. Yomi disparut soudainement pour réapparaitre prêt du Sandaime.

" Tuer son adversaire est autorisé ? "

" Pourquoi vous voulez le savoir ? " fit un des conseillers.

Yomi l'ignora et attendit la réponse de l'Hokage.

" Etant donné que l'un des deux deviendra le chef des Hyuuga, l'autre pourrait vouloir se venger… "

" Autrement dit, c'est un combat à mort. " conclut Yomi avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres avant de disparaitre à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il eut délivré son message « de ne pas se retenir » à Hinata il retourna aux coté des vieux.

Maintenant, Hinata affichait le même sourire que Yomi et se mit en garde. Celle-ci était similaire à celle du Jyuuken mais au lieu d'avoir les mains ouvertes pour frapper avec des paumes chargées de chakra, elles étaient placées comme des serres…ou des griffes.

" C'est parti ! " fit Hinata en disparaissant pour réapparaitre derrière son ex-père.

Celui-ci exécuta le Kaiten pour bloquer l'attaque qu'allait porter Hinata. Puis, profitant de la vitesse de rotation, il lança sa main vers sa fille qui l'attrapa et, en une fraction de seconde, lui cassa le poignet. Elle continua son mouvement en prenant appui sur le bras toujours tendu du Hyuuga et lui envoya un puissant coup dans la bouche avant de se poser délicatement sur le sol et de se remettre en position. Hiashi se releva tant bien que mal, le poignet en miettes et la mâchoire n'allait pas vraiment mieux. Comment cette gamine pouvait être si puissante ? Etait-ce grâce à l'autre gamin aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit ? Heureusement pour lui, il avait quelques bases de jutsus de soin et s'empressa de guérir poignet et mâchoire.

Avec un " Tsk ! " dédaigneux, Hinata fit quelques signes des mains et frappa le sol avec la paume.

" **Yamiton, Kuroyari (Elément des ténèbres, Lance noire) ! **" cria-t-elle en relevant la main. Celle-ci était suivit d'un long et épais fil noir comme une nuit sans Lune.

La jeune ex-Hyuuga adopta une position basse et le fil se solidifia en une longue lance noire, dont seule la lame avait un reflet qui fit frémir sa future victime.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette arme ? " fit Homura, un des conseillers. " Je n'ai jamais vu ça. "

" Normal. C'est une arme qui ne peut être fabriquée qu'à partir des ténèbres. Un élément difficilement contrôlable mais très puissant. "

" Vous pourriez nous l'apprendre ? "

" Les humains ne sont pas assez forts pour contrôler cet élément. Votre esprit serait aspiré en moins de cinq secondes et vous sombreriez dans la folie. " répondit Yomi, froid.

Le combat tournait en faveur de la jeune fille : ses coups étaient rapides et puissants. Hiashi avait du mal à esquiver. D'un coup, il lança une paire de kunai et à chacun d'eux était accrochée une note explosive.

" Merde ! " s'écria Hinata avant qu'un grand BOUM résonne dans la place.

Hiashi avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage qui se transforma lentement en grincement de dents lorsqu'il vit Hinata presque indemne mais à présent désarmée.

" Et bien, qu'est devenue ta lance ? " fit l'homme, narquois.

" Je m'en suis servit pour me défendre. Les ténèbres sont très polyvalentes. "

Ils s'observèrent un long moment avant de se jeter l'un contre l'autre et de combattre à main nue, enchainant les coups à une vitesse à laquelle il était difficile de les suivre.

Soudain, ils se séparèrent et entamèrent une série de mudra.

" **Katon, Ryuu no Hikou (Elément du feu, L'envol du dragon) ! **" clama Hiashi en soufflant une gerbe de feu qui prit rapidement l'apparence d'un dragon et de se jeter vers la jeune fille qui, entre temps, avait finis son incantation et répondit à l'attaque avec : " **Yamiton, Zettai karano (Elément des ténèbres, Vide absolu) ! **".

Une grande spirale apparut entre Hinata et le dragon de feu qui fut absorbé comme si de rien n'était ; le jutsu ne disparut pas pour autant et un puissant courant d'air commença à aspirer tout ce qui trouvait autour et à l'amener vers ce trou noir miniature.

" **HINATA !!!!** " s'écria soudain Yomi d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Le cri vrilla les tympans à pratiquement touts les présents. Le trou dimensionnel invoqué par Hinata disparut d'un coup. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient de glace et auraient gelé même le feu des Enfers.

Les deux adversaires haletaient lourdement, visiblement à bout de force. Hinata inspira un bon coup et s'entailla les mains, laissant tomber plusieurs goutes avant d'unir les mains avant de prononcer : " **Shi bunshin (clone de sang).** "

Les goutes de sang se transformèrent alors en deux clones identiques en tout et pour tout à Hinata excepté leur visage sans expression.

L'homme aux yeux blancs regarda, suspicieux, ces clones se placés derrière leur invocatrice et tendre les mains. L'original fit quelques signes de main, claquer des mains et les placer en dessous de celles des clones.

" **Akuma no ryu, Shi no nawa (Ecole démoniaque, Les cordes de sang) ! **"

Les clones se lancèrent vers Hiashi mais passèrent à plusieurs mètres de lui mais ce qui sauta aux yeux de tous furent les longs fils rouges qui reliaient les clones à Hinata.

Lorsque les clones eurent dépassé Hiashi de plusieurs mètres, ils firent les mêmes signes fais par Hinata il y a quelques instant et un troisième fil vint rattacher les deux copies puis, les trois dirent d'une même voix : " Adieu, Tou-san. J'espère que tu bruleras en Enfer. " avant de faire une rapide série de signes tandis que Hiashi tentait de sortir du triangle qui s'était ainsi formé, avec le seul résultat de se faire rejeter violement.

" **Akuma no ryu, Bakuhatsu no sankakkei (Ecole démoniaque, Triangle explosif)!** "

L'intérieur du triangle brillant d'une lumière presque aveuglante puis…explosa ! Le corps du Hyuuga fu propulsé à plusieurs mètre du sol, tout en perdant une grande quantité de sang et de morceau de corps.

Hokage et conseillers furent stupéfait d'entendre rire Hinata sous cette pluies vermeille.

" Démons… " murmura quelqu'un dont on ne sait le nom.

Lorsque la pluie fut terminée, Hinata rejoignit Yomi qui était resté près de l'Hokage.

" Ne compte pas sur moi pour nettoyer ça. " fit le garçon.

" Suis crevée, peux pas le faire. " furent les mots d'Hinata avant de s'évanouir ; et elle serait tomber si Yomi ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

Alors qu'il s'arrangeait avec le vieil Hokage sur le voyage qu'ils aurait fait pour aller à Akuma no kuni, le pays où se trouvait Yamigakure, le village des deux jeunes, il utilisa un jutsu qui rendit le terrain du combat semblable à des sable mouvants et en quelques minutes, le terrain était propre, sans flaques de sang ou corps calciné.

" Hokage-dono, nous partirons demain ou après-demain, le temps que Hinata récupère son combat et subisse la punition pour avoir utilisé une techniques interdite. "

" D'accord, Yomi-san. Cela ne vous dérange pas si j'emmène quelques ninjas ? "

" Pas plus de trois, si on ne vous compte pas. Au début, on aurait du venir, prendre le control des Hyuuga et repartir mais votre foutue démocratie nous a fait perdre beaucoup de temps. "

" Nous essayons de régler les problèmes avec calme. La violence ne résous pas toujours tout. "

" Je comprend. A bientôt. " et il disparut avec une Hinata épuisée sur le dos.

* * *

**Et voila... j'ai rallongé un peu le chapitre... il était trop court avant. ****Faut que j'annonce à Anko une boone nouvelle...**

**Jira : **La quelle ?

**Tu t'appelle Anko ?**

**Jira(boude) :** ...

**(Entend des bruits venir de la pièce d'à coté, va voir et referme rapidement la porte et ecrit dessus:**

**Interdit au moins de 18 ans**

**et**

**Ne surtout pas déranger sous peine de mort lente, douleureuse et très peu agréable**

**et jette un regard à Jiraya qui ricane) Maintenant que c'est fait, J'attend vos reviews !!! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici pour vous le 6ème chapitre de ma fic "le villages des démons" ^^; j'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

**Naru : **Faudrait juste que tu te depeche de finir l'autre fic, non ?

**Je sais mais je sais pas comment écrire un certain passage et c'est ce qui bloque... snif.**

**Kyuu :** Bah j'espère que tu vas te grouiller pasque j'en peux plus d'etre dans trois fics différentes !!!

**Trois ? Lesquelles ?**

**Kyuu : **"Les serviteures", "Le gardien" et celle-là !

**Je t'y ai pas encore mis dans celle-là...**

**Kyuu : **Ah ? (regarde le script) T'as raison...

**Eheheh, bon j'attend vos reviews !!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 : Akuma no kuni

Le lendemain, l'Hokage, Anko, Naruto, Kakashi attendaient les deux autres enfants devant les portes du village. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Yomi avait son apparence d'adolescent (celui avec qui Anko à couché ^^).

" Yomi-kun ! " s'exclama Anko en lui sautant dans les bras.

Yomi ne dit pas un mot mais répondit à l'embrassement.

" Yomi-san, combien de temps allons nous mettre à arriver à votre village ? " demanda le Sandaime.

" Si nous partons maintenant et en allant vite… environ un mois. "

" UN MOOOISSSS !!??" s'écria Naruto qui avait réussit à se taire jusqu'à maintenant.

" Oui. Un mois si nous utilisons les voies normales. " ajouta Hinata.

Kakashi et Sarutobi notèrent le terme 'normal' en trop dans la phrase et le jounin ne put résister à l'envie de poser la question : " Comment ça « normales »? ".

" Je vous l'expliquerai quand nous serons à bonne distance du village. " répondit Yomi qui avait toujours Anko collée à lui.

Et sur ce, ils se mirent en marche.

Après deux bonnes heures de marche, Yomi leur fit signe de le suivre dans la foret. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Yomi se plaça au milieu et traça en cercle avec un morceau de charbon puis, il fit quelques signes de mains puis frappa le sol avec la paume. Aussitôt, un énorme arc (**genre celui l'Arc de triomphe)** sortit lentement du sol.

La structure semblait être faite d'or avec une grande pancarte sur la droite où Hinata écrit le nom de son village avec son sang. Le portail se mit soudain briller et l'intérieur se transforma : au lieu de voir les arbres derrière, l'espace se déforma pour montrer un trou aussi gros que la tour de l'Hokage.

" Après vous messieurs et mesdemoiselles. Ne paniquez pas pendant le voyage et attendez nous de l'autre coté. " fit Yomi en poussant gentiment Anko vers le portail. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son amant puis, fièrement, fit un pas dans l'arc et disparut.

" Qu'est-ce que- "

" Pas de question maintenant, Kakashi-san. Allez-y, un point c'est tout. " fit Hinata.

" Hinata a raison : nous n'avons pas toute la journée. " ajouta Yomi.

Pour prouver qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, et devant la réticence évidente des shinobis, Hinata avança d'un pas décidé vers le portail et le traversa. Sarutobi et Kakashi la suivirent, toujours sur leurs gardes. Yomi fut le dernier à passer avec Naruto avant que le portail ne disparaisse en s'enfonçant dans le sol.

De l'autre coté du portail, Anko attendait que ses compagnons arrivent en fixant l'énorme trou qui se trouvait devant elle.

'MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ??!!'

Soudain, le portail cracha successivement Hinata, Kakashi, Sarutobi, Naruto et Yomi avant de disparaitre.

" Yomi-kun, c'est quoi ce gros trou dont je ne vois même pas le fond ? " demanda Anko en se jetant sur son chéri.

" L'entrée de notre village. " expliqua Yomi, " Il suffit de sauter dedans et de survivre à la chute. "

Un " QUOI !!? " retentissant accueillit la déclaration de Yomi. Lorsque ses oreilles ne sifflèrent plus, le jeune homme expliqua la situation : " Je vous conseille de vous préparez et de… " il sortit des masques, semblables à ceux des ANBU, dont seul les yeux étaient peints, de sous sa cape, " mettre ses masques. L'air qui entoure le village n'est pas respirable pas des humains. "

Pas très rassurés, les quatre ninjas de Konoha prirent les masques, les posèrent sur la tête, préférant attendre d'être en bas pour les mettre, et attendirent les prochaines instructions. Se fut Hinata qui prit ensuite la parole : " Maintenant, vous allez nous remettre toute vos armes et le Sharingan de Kakashi-san sera scellé, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas être utilisé. "

Sur ce coup là, les ninjas furent réticents : se promener au milieu d'un village inconnu sans armes ne faisait plaisir à personne et surtout pas à Kakashi qui aurait également son Sharingan scellé.

Voyant le air, Yomi ajouta avec un ton âpre : " De quoi vous plainiez-vous ? Vous avez voulu venir dans notre village ! Et contrairement au votre, ce n'est pas un village d'humains, mais un village où 75% de populace est démoniaque ! "

Le silence se fit dans le groupe. Des démons ? Comme Kyuubi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient venus faire là ?

" Bon. Si vous avez finit de vous plaindre… " Hinata tendit un sac sortit d'on ne sait où et entreprit de le remplir avec les armes des ninjas pendant que Yomi scellait l'œil de Kakashi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'affaire fut terminée et Yomi s'approcha du trou.

" Hinata, tu prends Naruto. Je m'occupe des trois autres. "

" Hai, sensei. "

Et à ces mots, les deux retirèrent leur cape, les mirent dans le sac, le tendirent à Naruto et se transformèrent sous le regard estomaqué des deux jounins, de l'Hokage et du genin.

La veste moulante noire d'Hinata était pourvue de deux trous dans le dos par où sortirent deux grandes ailes noires nuit. Le reste de son accoutrement se résumait à deux manches, noires, non raccrochées à la veste, et d'un pantalon un peu plus large, toujours noir. Naruto ne put toutefois s'empêcher de rougir en voyant les magnifiques courbes de sa belle fleur, et surtout les deux belles pommes que laissait voir la veste.

" La vue te plait, _Naru-kun_. " fit Hinata d'un vois sensuelle.

Naruto ne dit rien mais fixa ses pieds comme si sa vie en dépendait, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate ayant mangé un piment extra-fort avec de la moutarde au piment rouge, le tout nappé de chili épicé aux épices de l'Enfer.

Du coté de Yomi, la transformation était plus impressionnante : ses vêtements étaient semblables à ceux de Hinata mais sans trous dans le dos et comprenaient des morceaux d'armure sur les avant bras et les le bas des jambes ; son corps sembla se liquéfier, grandissant, gonflant, devant ainsi un loup noir énorme, de la taille d'une maison. Ses yeux avait viré au jaune ; sa nouvelle queue fouettait furieusement l'air puis il poussa un puissant hurlement.

Il regarda ensuite les ninjas qui se trouvait à ses pattes et se baissa pour les laissé monter, ce qu'ils firent avec la plus grande précaution, ne voulant pas faire une rencontre trop rapprochée avec les crocs du loup.

Une fois qu'ils furent sur le dos de Yomi, celui-ci sauta dans le vide, faisant crier ses passagers. Hinata, toujours au sommet du puits, se tourna vers son amant et le ceintura gentiment.

" C'est parti, Naruto-kun. " et sur ces mots, elle fit battre ses ailes, soulevant son corps, celui d'un Naruto rouge et étonné, et le sac, et commença sa descente vers son village.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plus et ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai commencé le chapitre 7 et j'ai presque fini "les serviteurs" et le chapitre de "le gardien" est bien entamé aussi ^^ Un peu de patience mes braves !!! mouahahah...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici pour vous le chapitre 7 de ma fic !!! Je suis sur que vous l'attendiez avec impatience ;) J'ai attendu teelment de temps exprès pour vous faire languir, mouhahha !**

**Sasu: **Psicopate...

**Va te faire voir, espèce d'émo dégénéré !**

**Kyuu(^^) :** C'est vrai, c'est bien de faire souffrir les humains

**N'est-ce pas ^^ ?**

**Jira:** Bon, reviewez sinon il va nous tortuer ouvertement...

**En començant par toi, Jira**

**Jira(pale):** Gloups...

**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le village démoniaque**

Les ninjas avaient l'impression de tomber depuis des heures maintenant et l'obscurité totale qui les entourait ne les rassurait guère. Puis, Yomi grogna et commença à sauter d'une paroi à l'autre pour ralentir sa chute. Et rapidement, avec un grand TOMP, Yomi atterrit sur le sol. Il avait ensuite fait descendre ses passagers et s'était retransformé en humain.

" Et maintenant ? " demanda Kakashi.

" On attend les deux autres. " répondit Yomi en regardant vers le haut où une minuscule lumière était visible.

" Vous pouvez les voir dans cette obscurité ? " demanda l'Hokage étonné.

" Pour vous c'est peut-être sombre mais moi, j'ai toujours vécu ici alors, pour moi, l'extérieur est trop lumineux. ça m'a prit trois jours pour m'y habituer. "

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hinata déposa Naruto et son bagage avant de se poser et de faire disparaitre ses ailes.

" T'en a mis du temps. " fit remarquer Yomi à son élève.

" Je suis plus délicate que toi pour cette descente. "

" Et plus lente. "

" Mon passager n'est pas mort de peur. "

" Non, mais au vu de sa couleur, il a du friser l'infarctus. " termina Yomi avec un sourire pervers qui fit rougir Hinata et d'avantage le blondinet.

" Bon, maintenant, mettez vos masque sur le visage et suivez-nous. " ordonna Yomi en se tournant vers les ninjas de Konoha.

Les ninjas hochèrent la tête, mirent leur masque et suivirent les deux étranges personnages dans l'obscurité de la grotte qui menait a Yamigakure.

Après une bonne heure de marche, le groupe arriva dans une grotte immense, illuminée seulement par des roches lumineuse. Un village y avait été construit ; autant sur le sol que directement dans la roche.

" Bienvenus à Yamigakure. " fit Yomi.

" Le village où les démons sont le bienvenus. " ajouta Hinata en ricanant.

Les ninjas de Konoha étaient bouche-bée, derrière leur masque. Le village n'était, certes, pas de la même taille que leur village mais il y régnait une énergie si mortelle et malfaisante qu'ils étaient surs que Konoha n'aurait résisté à une attaque de ce village.

" Venez. " fit Hinata en les tirant de leurs pensés.

Le groupe traversa le village en silence mais ils remarquèrent rapidement que les routes se remplissaient rapidement d'individus en cape, la plus part allant par paire et un murmure circula parmi eux. Soudain, un homme, ou du moins cela y ressemblait, se plaça devant Yomi qui ouvrait la marche.

" Yomi. Pourquoi tu as amené des humains ici ? "

" Cela ne te regarde pas, Doreck, mais si tu veux vraiment le savoir, j'ai reçu des ordres. "

" De qui ? "

" Tu ne veux pas le savoir. " conclut Yomi en passant à coté, suivit des autres.

" Laisse-nous au moins l'humaine. " tenta un autre homme en tendant un main vers Anko.

" Glak ! N'essayes même pas… " avertit Yomi, une aura sanguinaire autour de lui.

L'homme récupéra son bras rapidement et s'éloigna d'Anko. Le groupe reprit sa route. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Anko chuchota à l'oreille d'Hinata : " C'est toujours comme ça ici ? Je veux dire, avec les humains… "

" Vous êtes les premiers humains vivants à venir ici, Anko-san. " répondit simplement Hinata. " La plus part du temps, quand un tombe dans le Puits, il meurt. Il arrive que des ninjas arrivent jusqu'au fond vivant mais l'air de l'endroit les tue en moins d'une minute, c'est pourquoi vous ne devez pas enlever vos masques. " la jeune fille avait dit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus habituelle du monde.

Les quatre ninjas restèrent muets pendant le reste du trajet, non sans avoir contrôlé que leurs masques étaient bien attachés. Ils se dirigèrent vers une sorte de colonne qui partait du sol pour arrivé jusqu'au plafond, se perdant dans l'obscurité de la grotte, située au milieu de l'endroit.

" Elle est vachement grande cette colonne. " fit remarquer inutilement Anko.

" C'est la demeure de notre chef. " expliqua brièvement Yomi.

" Qui est votre chef ? " demanda Kakashi.

Yomi allait répondre quand un renard volant apparut devant eux, faisant sursauter les ninjas de Konoha.

" Senbi-sama vous attend, Yumo-dono. Elle est impatiente d'entendre votre rapport. " dit la chose d'une petite voix douce mais autoritaire, surprenant une nouvelle fois les ninjas.

Yomi déglutit mais fit 'oui' de la tête avant de suivre l'étrange renard dans la tour, et d'être lui-même suivit des autres. Naruto remarqua que Hinata avait beaucoup pali lorsque le nom de « Senbi » avait été prononcé.

" Hinata-san, qui est cette « Senbi » ? " demanda l'Hokage.

" C'est la chef du village. Elle a au moins au millier d'années. Ses pouvoirs sont comparables à ceux des Kami. "

" MILLE ANS ?! " s'exclama le blondinet, " Mais elle est super vieille !! "

Hinata et Yomi se raidirent et se tournèrent lentement vers Naruto.

" Naruto-kun, tu as raison. Senbi-sama est très vieille mais elle pourrait te faire exploser la cervelle d'un battement de cils. " Naruto déglutit à cette nouvelle, " Fais juste très attention à comment tu lui parleras. "

Et ils se remirent en route avec un Naruto étonnamment calme.

Ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte –Kakashi se demanda d'ailleurs si la porte n'était pas plus grande que la tour elle-même – et Yomi s'arrêta, imité par les autres.

" Bien, nous allons être admis dans la salle de Senbi-sama. Hinata sait ce que ça veut dire mais je vais le réexpliquer : ne parlez que si vous êtes invités à le faire, ne l'interrompez pas et surtout, ABSOLUMENT, ne l'insultez pas. Si vous le faites, votre vie finirait immédiatement. Et cela vaut pour tous. " conclut-il en regardant les ninjas droit dans les yeux.

Tous déglutirent mais acquiescèrent. La porte s'ouvrit alors lentement et ils pénétrèrent la salle.

* * *

**Et voila...^^ j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous allez reviewer bocoup ;)... (mode Tobi)_Yami is a good boy !!!_**


	8. Chapter 8, Partie 1

**Voici maintenant pour le plaisir de vos yeux, le 8ème chapitre de "Le village des démons" !!! Fanfare !!!**

**ATTENTION !! Ce chapitre n'est rien d'autre qu'un Flash Back ! Il se passe peu après leprologue dans le premier chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture à tous et... reviewez !!**

**Ah ! Au passage pour Jej58, au cas où tu lirais cette fic (ce qui me ferais plaisir ^^), j'ai bien reçu ton message mais je n'est pas pu te répondre par MP : tu les as bloqué apparement... Mais oui,le poste est toujours disponible, mais je sais pas comment ça marche exactement... Ah bientot à tout mes fan ;)**

**Chapitre 8**

Le soir tombait sur une forêt assez distante de Konoha. Hinata, alors âgée de cinq ans, se réveilla en sursaut lorsque le hurlement d'un loup perça la nuit.

" TOU-SAN !!! " appela l'enfant terrorisée en cherchant son père dans toutes les directions.

Mais seul le silence, ou plutôt les bruits de la forêt, lui répondirent. Apeurée, la jeune Hinata se mit en route dans une direction qu'elle croyait être la bonne. Elle marcha un long moment puis, épuisée, essaya de trouver un endroit où se reposer un peu. Ne trouvant rien qui fasse l'affaire, elle continua de marcher, et marcher… et marcher.

…

Le soleil se lève sur la forêt. Les goutes de rosé brillent de milles feux alors que les rayons de l'astre céleste les traversent. Un de ces rayons alla frapper les paupières fermées de la jeune Hyuuga endormie. Puis, une goute d'eau lui tomba sur la joue. L'enfant ouvrit lentement les yeux, ouvra et ferma plusieurs fois les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière puis se leva en s'étirant.

La petite Hinata se trouvait dans un arbre et plus précisément sur une branche particulièrement épaisse avec, au dessus d'elle, un feuillage très touffu qui l'avait protégé de la rosée. Empêtrée dans son yuukata, l'escalade avait été ardue mais la descente le sembla encore plus et elle faillit plusieurs tomber, sauvée de justesse par des reflexes que elle-même ce se soupçonnait pas d'avoir.

Une fois sur le sol, elle tenta de s'orienter avec la position du soleil mais après avoir marché plusieurs heures dans la direction qui aurait la ramener chez elle, elle ne récolta que des ampoules sur ses jeunes pieds.

Les heures passèrent sans que la jeune Hyuuga ne retrouve la direction pour rentrer chez elle et lorsque la nuit tomba de nouveau sur la forêt, les vêtements autrefois majestueux – ou presque – n'étaient plus que lambeaux, déchirés de toutes parts.

Elle chercha un moment un endroit sur où elle pourrait passer la nuit quand un délicieux fumet chatouilla ses narines. Son odorat n'était certes pas à la hauteur de celui d'un Inuzuka mais après deux jours à manger des racines et des baies, Hinata aurait réussit à suivre n'importe quelle odeur. La jeune Hyuuga marcha pendant plusieurs minutes avant de trouver la petite grotte d'où provenait l'odeur qu'elle avait sentit.

S'armant de courage – et d'un gros morceau de bois – elle rasa la paroi jusqu'à arriver à l'entrée.

" Entre, petite. " fit une voix grave mais chaude.

La jeune Hyuuga frissonna mais entra, prête à se défendre avec son morceau de bois. Une silhouette se trouvait de dos, en face d'un feu. L'odeur de poisson grillé emplissait l'endroit et Hinata aurait juré entendre son ventre crier famine.

" Approche. Je vais pas te manger. " dit l'homme.

Il attrapa un des bâtonnets où un poisson était empalé et mordit à belle dent dans l'animal. Hinata se passa fébrilement la langue sur les lèvres et, inconsciemment, fit un pas en avant.

" Dès que tu auras assez faim pour venir, je t'en donnerai. " termina l'homme alors qu'il laissait tomber le morceau de bois qui n'avait plus une trace de poisson excepté l'odeur.

Il allait se saisir d'un autre bâtonnet quand celui-ci disparut soudainement : Hinata s'était jetée vers la nourriture et l'avait attrapé avant que l'homme ne le puisse. Elle se trouvait devant lui en train de dévorer deux bâtonnets à la fois.

" Elles ont l'air de te plaire mes brochettes… " commenta l'homme avec un sourire plein de dents pointues et en prenant une autre brochette.

Hinata réussit à prononcer un bref et confus " Hai " avant de se remettre à manger ses brochettes. Deux minutes après, il n'y avait plus aucune brochettes ou de Hinata affamée.

D'un geste, l'homme fit disparaitre le feu et se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie, Hinata sur ses talons.

" Merci, monsieur. " dit Hinata.

" Ne m'appelle pas « monsieur ». J'suis pas si vieux. " fit l'homme alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la forêt.

" Vous avez quel âge ? " demanda la jeune fille en écrasant une ortie.

" Seulement 150 ans. " répondit l'inconnu en tranchant une grosse branche qui encombrait la route d'un revers de main.

Hinata, s'en s'arrêter de suivre ce drôle de personnage, sentit sa mâchoire s'ouvrir un peu trop sous l'effet de la surprise. Non seulement cet homme avait coupé une branche grosse comme un bras comme si de rien n'était, mais en plus, et s'il disait la vérité, il avait plus de 100 ans ! Et il en montrait à peine une vingtaine !!

" Cent… 150 ans !!? " répéta Hinata.

" Bravo. Tu sais répéter. " fut la sarcastique réponse à laquelle Hinata rougit furieusement en tirant discrètement la langue.

" Refais-le et je t'arrache ta jolie langue. "

La dite langue rentra aussitôt dans la bouche de sa propriétaire. Hinata se demandait comment l'homme avait pu voir qu'elle lui tirait la langue et surtout, s'il avait vraiment 150 ans comme il le prétendait.

Les deux marchèrent jusqu'au soleil levant. L'homme ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue mais la jeune Hinata, âgée de seulement 5 ans, était exténuée. Elle trébucha soudainement sur une racine qui dépassait à peine du sol et s'effondra. L'homme s'arrêta.

" Tu as quel âge, gamine ? "

" C… 5 ans… " répondit Hinata.

L'homme retira d'un coup sa capuche révélant son visage : des cheveux noirs et des yeux argentés. Il semblait étonnement pâle.

" 5 ans ? Vraiment ? "

" Hai… " Hinata avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillée.

" 5 ans… Si Senbi-sama l'apprend, elle me tuera… "

' Senbi-sama ? ' répéta Hinata intérieurement.

L'homme faisant maintenant les cent pas, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il s'arrêta enfin et se tourna vers Hinata. Il la souleva délicatement et fit de son mieux pour la placer confortablement dans ses bras.

" Comment tu t'appelles ? " demanda le corbeau.

" Hinata Hyu-… Hinata tout court. " répondit Hinata.

" Pas de nom de famille ? " s'étonna l'homme.

" Plus maintenant. " répondit Hinata avec un lumière de haine dans les yeux.

Elle expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé : la venue dans la forêt, le noir dans sa tête, l'absence de son père à son réveil, la semaine qu'elle avait passé seule, à la merci des loups, des ours et des autres animaux prêts à lui faire la peau.

**" Je vois… " fit l'homme, un regard qui aurait fait peur à une chimère (Et ça fait peur, une chimère), " Dors maintenant, petite humaine. " dit-il en posant doucement un doigt sur le front de la jeune fille qui s'endormit rapidement.**

L'homme trouva rapidement une petite clairière et fit apparaitre une espèce d'arc géant qu'il traversa, disparaissant.

* * *

**Et voila ! Je suis ontent, je me demandais ce que j'allais écrire pour ce chapitre et ben mainetant, c'est fait ^^ En plus, ça ma donné une suite**


	9. Chapter 8, Partie 2

**Et voila enfin le 9ème chapitre du Villages des démons ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est la suite du chapitre précédent ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Arrivé devant village, l'homme, d'un geste compliqué, plaça une bulle autour de la tête de Hinata pour lui éviter de respirer l'air empoisonné du village. Il parcourut rapidement la distance qui le séparait de la colonne principale du village, là où résidait le chef du village.

Une fois aux pieds de la colonne, il respira un bon coup, prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra dans la gueule du loup. Il arriva rapidement devant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait LA personne que personne dans le village n'aurait voulait faire se fâcher. Le problème c'est que Yomi (car c'était lui ^^) avait fait quelque chose qui pourrait mettre en colère Celle-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-mise-en-colère !

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule, lentement et Yomi pénétra dans l'antre de la bête…

" Que me ramènes-tu là, Yomi-kun ? " demanda une grande dame aux longes cheveux blancs et aux yeux dorés.

Elle était allongée sur une espèce de divan, le regard fixé sur Yomi et le « paquet » qu'il portait.

" Une jeune humaine, Senbi-sama… Je l'ai trouvé dans une forêt, abandonnée par sa famille. "

" ABANDONNEE ! " s'écria la femme, faisant reculer l'homme.

" H-hai, Senbi-sama. Elle sembla avoir vécu seule dans la forêt pendant une semaine environ. Je l'ai observé et je me suis dis qu'elle pourrait faire partie du village… "

" Apporte-la-moi. " dit Senbi, après avoir réfléchit un petit moment, " Je veux voir de quoi elle a l'air. "

Yomi se leva et s'approcha silencieusement de la dame, pour ensuite lui tendre doucement la jeune Hinata endormie. Elle l'observa un moment sous tous les angles avant de lui couper légèrement un doigt, assez pour faire passer UNE goute de sang qu'elle lécha tout de suite. La blessure se referma immédiatement.

" Une Hyuuga… Elle vient donc de Konoha. " fit Senbi.

" Konoha ? Vous voulez dire le village où Kyuubi-sama a été vue pour la dernière fois ? "

" En effet… Vu son jeune âge, je ne pense pas que cette petite puisse savoir quoique ce soit mais ça nous donne un moyen d'accès au village. "

Yomi resta en silence tandis que la femme réfléchissait en passant doucement les doigts dans les cheveux de la fille.

" Emmènes-la. Elle a clairement besoin de repos. Dès qu'elle se réveille, tu la lave, l'habille et tu la ramène ici. Si elle doit vivre ici, elle ne peut pas rester humaine à 100% et nous ne pouvons faire un tel choix à sa place. "

" Hai, Senbi-sama. " dit Yomi en récupérant Hinata avant de sortir.

Une fois sortit, Yomi se laissa glisser lentement le long de la colonne, en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller Hinata. Il fixa un moment ses jambes : elles tremblaient ! Peu importait l'âge, la puissance ou le caractère de la personne qui allait voir Senbi-sama, la faire se fâcher vous poussait au seuil de la mort qu'elle soit lente, rapide, douloureuse ou plaisante.

Yomi se gifla mentalement puis se releva et emmena Hinata chez lui.

Le lendemain, lorsque Hinata se réveilla, elle se retrouva à sa grande surprise dans une grande bulle d'air. Elle tenta de la faire exploser comme on le fait avec des bulles de savon mais rien n'y fit. Elle ne put qu'attendre que quelqu'un la sorte de là. Heureusement pour elle, Yomi revint quelques minutes plus tard, un étrange masque à la main.

" Ossan ! " appela Hinata en tapant sur la bulle.

" Je n'ai que 150 ans ! Je suis pas vieux ! " clama Yomi.

" Un humain de 150 ans est obligatoirement vieux ! " répondit Hinata.

" Qui a dit que je suis humain ? "

Hinata cilla mais ne dit rien.

" Je ne me suis peut-être pas encore présenté : je m'appelle Yomi, démon loup lunaire et grand amateur de sushi. "

Il fit passer le masque à travers la bulle, " Mets ça. Ça te permettra de respirer. "

" Comment ça ? "

" Ici, l'air est empoisonné et aucun humain ne peut y vivre. Tu es vivante seulement parceque je t'ai placé dans cette bulle d'air. "

Hinata fixa le masque sur son visage. Elle avait déjà vu des masques semblables : les ninjas de l'ANFU, non. De ANLU ? Non… ANBU ! Les ninjas de l'ANBU, les ninjas spéciaux, portaient des masques comme celui qu'elle tenait.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut placé, d'un geste, Yomi fit exploser la bulle.

" On va commencer par manger un morceau. Puis je t'emmènerais aux sources chaudes pour que tu puisses te laver, ensuite on ira dans un bon resto pour que tu te requinques et pour finir, on ira voir Senbi-sama. "

" Senbi-sama ? " demanda Hinata.

Yomi fit 'oui' de la tête. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la maison pour se diriger vers les bains. Au début, le démon à qui appartenait l'endroit était réticent à faire entrer une humaine mais lorsque Yomi lui dit que c'était sur ordre de Senbi, il les fit aller dans la plus luxueuse salle de bains que Hinata est jamais vu. L'ex-Hyuuga se lava de toute la saleté qu'elle avait amassée pendant sa semaine de survie dans la forêt. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, Yomi lui apporta des vêtements propres qui consistaient seulement en un pantalon moulant et un T-shirt un peu trop serré pour elle.

" Yomi-san, pourquoi vous avez pris ce T-shirt ? Il est trop serré, même pour moi. "

" C'est la mode. Il va falloir t'y faire puisque tu risque de rester ici un moment. "

Une fois Hinata habillée, ils sortirent, Yomi laissant trois rubis sur le comptoir. Sur le chemin pour l'étape suivante : le resto, il expliqua que la monnaie courante dans le village était les pierres précieuses.

" Pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas de billets ou de pièces ? " demanda Hinata, " C'est plus facile à porter. "

" Tu veux dire que les humains utilisent du papier et un métal quelconque pour payer ? C'est idiot ! " répliqua Yomi.

Hinata ne sut que répondre par un air pensif. Ils arrivèrent enfin au restaurant. Enfin, il s'agissait plus d'un grand bar que d'un véritable restaurant, une sorte de fast-food en fait.

Une fois attablés, Yomi allait ordonner quelque chose de simple quand un grondement se fit entendre la place. Plusieurs démons se mirent à paniquer, pensant que Senbi était entrée dans une grosse colère et quittèrent le bar en courant. Lentement Yomi se tourna vers la jeune humaine en face de lui.

" Hinata, rassures-moi et dis moi ce n'était pas ton estomac. "

Hinata ne dit rien, le visage en feu.

" Slymack ! " hurla alors Yomi en direction du comptoir, à l'attention d'une personne qui avait plusieurs bras, " Apportes tout ce que cette petite peut manger ! Si elle y passe, on sera deux à la suivre ! "

Le dénommé Slymack ne répondit ni ne bougea et Yomi dû lui lancer une décharge d'énergie pour le faire revenir parmi eux et il commença aussitôt à amener nourriture et boisson. Les assiettes et les bols s'entassèrent rapidement avant que Hinata ne pose ses baguettes.

" Gochiso-sama. " fit enfin la fillette.

Ceux présents dans le bar avaient les yeux fixés sur la pile de vaisselle haute un peu plus d'un mètres. Comment une si petite humaine avait-elle put avaler une telle quantité de nourriture ? Yomi saisit sa bourse et lança une poignée de pierres précieuses à Slymack.

Une fois sortis, ils se dirigèrent vers la dernière étape de la journée : la tour de Senbi. Avant d'entrer, Yomi fit quelques recommandations à Hinata, même si la jeune fille avait été élevée par une famille de nobles, on ne savait jamais. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux entrèrent.


	10. NA

**Je vous annonce avec regret que je serais dans l'impossibilité de mettre de nouveaux chapitre à cette fic pendant les vacance. Je serais dans un endroit où internetsera difficilement accessible mais, rassurez-vous, je continuerais de les écrire pour les poster plus tard ! ;) Bonne vacances d'été à tous et amusez-vous !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour et désolé de ne poster que maintenant mais si vous avez lumon post sur la fic "Kyuubi, le gardien" j'ai un peu de mal à continuer mes fics en ce moment... Je sais ce n'est pas une raison mais j'ai ou la flemme ou pas d'imspiration... Donc, je m'excuse encore une fois et vous souhaite bonne lecture, A bientot (j'espère...)**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Hinata se trouvait une nouvelle fois face à Senbi mais cette fois, en compagnie de son maitre, Yomi et de quatre ninjas de Konoha., le Sandaime, Anko, la chérie de son maitre, Naruto, son chéri à elle et Kakashi, un jounin.

La chef d'Akuma no Kuni était aussi impressionnante que la première fois qu'Hinata l'avait vue : de longs cheveux blancs encadraient un visage magnifique, des yeux d'or étincelaient de mille feux et un kimono d'argent venait compléter le tout.

Hinata et Yomi s'agenouillèrent, rapidement imités par les ninjas de Konoha.

" Relevez-vous, ninjas de Konoha. " commença la femme, " Vous êtes mes invités. Veuillez vous assoir. " dit-elle en faisant un geste où rien ne se trouvait.

Quatre chaises apparurent de nulle part et les ninjas s'assirent.

" Euhhh… et eux, ils ne s'assoient pas ? " demanda Anko en faisant allusion à Hinata et Yomi.

" Ils n'en ont pas besoin. " fit Senbi.

Naruto jeta un regard aux deux personnes toujours agenouillées mais ni Hinata ni Yomi ne firent un geste pour se relever.

" Alors, Sarutobi, qu'est-ce que Konoha nous veut ? " fit Senbi.

" Vous avez envoyé Yomi et Hinata Hyuuga- " commença le vieux ninja.

" Je ne suis plus une Hyuuga ! " cria Hinata en se relevant d'un coup.

" Hinata, n'interrompt pas notre hôte, d'accord ? " ordonna Senbi en fixant la jeune fille.

" Hai, Senbi-sama… Demo… " tenta Hinata.

" Je m'excuse, jeune fille. " intervint alors Sarutobi, " Je n'avais aucune intention de vous vexer mais vu que vous êtes née Hyuuga et vous êtes devenue chef du clan récemment, cela m'a échapper. "

Hinata hocha doucement la tête et se remit à genoux. Senbi et le Sandaime se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre.

" Et donc, mon cher Hokage ? "

" Et bien en fait, vos envoyés, et en particulier Hinata, ont clamé le droit de pouvoir prendre possession des Hyuuga, le clan le plus puissant dont nous disposons actuellement… "

" Il est vrai que le massacre des Uchiwa est triste mais règle un bon nombre de problèmes… "

" Comment savez-vous pour ce massacre ? " demanda le jounin, suspicieux.

" Sache une chose, jeune humain : je ne suis peut-être pas la créature la plus puissante qui existe, mais je suis probablement la plus puissante sur cette planète, après les Kamis bien sur. "

Kakashi la regarda éberlué.

" Je suppose que vous pouvez facilement imaginez la puissance du Kyuubi, n'est-ce pas ? "

Hochement de têtes des quatre ninjas.

" Et bien, elle n'avait que neuf queues j'en ai environ un millier. " termina Senbi en se transformant lentement en une renarde géante avec un nombre incalculable de queues qui s'agitait doucement.

Les ninjas de Konoha tombèrent à la renverse de leur chaise en criant de peur et de surprise. Le démon et la jeune fille ne bougèrent pas mais se mirent à trembler légèrement : leur chef dégageait une puissance au-delà de tous ce qu'ils avaient jamais ressentit.

Lorsque Senbi se fut retransformer en femme et les ninjas furent calmés, ils commencèrent à discuter.

Quelques heures plus tard, Senbi et le Sandaime avaient enfin finit de parler et Yomi, Hinata et les ninjas purent enfin sortirent.

" Vous auriez pu nous dirent que votre chef était un démon renard ! " s'emporta Kakashi.

" Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, humain, tous les habitants de ce village sont des démons. Pourquoi le chef aurait dû être différent ? " fut la claquante réponse de Yomi.

Le jounin ne trouva rien à redire. Yomi emmena les garçons dans une maison taillée à même la pierre tandis que Hinata faisait de même à quelques rues de là. Elles venaient d'entrer dans la bâtisse qu'Hinata bondit sur la femme sans que celle-ci puisse faire quoique ce soit.

" Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez ? " demanda brutalement Hinata, les yeux réduits à deux fentes.

" Hein ? " fit Anko sans comprendre.

" Je parle de Yomi. Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez ! " commença à s'énervé Hinata.

" Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Le blondinet ne te suffit pas ? " cracha la femme qui refusait qu'une gamine lui vole son homme.

" Amplement ! Mais je n'accepterais pas que vous fassiez du mal à Yomi. Il est ce qui ressemble le plus à un père, un frère pour moi, en plus d'être celui qui m'a apprit tout ce que je sais ! "

" Tu insinue que je voudrais coucher avec Yomi juste pour profiter de lui ? " grogna Anko.

" C'est pas le cas ? " grogna également Hinata.

Brusquement, Anko donna un coup de hanche qui fit perdre l'équilibre à la jeune fille et en profita pour la renverser, finissant au-dessus d'elle.

" Maintenant écoute-moi bien, gamine. " siffla la jounin, " Il est vrai que j'ai couché avec ton maitre pendant qu'on était tous les deux bourrés mais alors que je pensais que ce serait un truc d'une nuit, je me suis surpris à l'apprécier énormément, plus que n'importe quel mec que j'ai rencontré. "

" Ça répond pas à ma question ! " ragea Hinata qui se débattit comme elle put.

Elle sentit alors que la prise de la femme se faisait de moins en moins forte.

" Il est gentil, attentionné, a un humour assez particulier, aime torturer les gens, le sang et c'est une vrai bête de sexe… " fit Anko en s'asseyant, " Je sais pas encore si je l'aime ou pas mais je l'apprécie énormément. "

Hinata regarda les yeux de la jounin et n'y décela aucun mensonge. Est-ce qu'elle disait vrai ? Elle se releva.

" Je vous crois. Mais si vous lui faites du mal d'une quelconque manière, les cinq nations ninja ne suffiront pas pour vous protéger. "

Anko acquiesça. Les deux commencèrent ensuite à préparer l'habitation avant que Yomi ne revienne. Pendant qu'elles rangeaient, organisaient et dépoussiéraient, Anko demanda à Hinata de lui parler d'avantage de Yomi, voulant le connaitre mieux : savoir ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il détestait. Sa vie, ses rêves...

Hinata répondit aussi patiemment qu'elle put aux questions, jusqu'à ce que Yomi ne revienne avec les autres ninjas.

" On va montrer le village à nos hôtes. " informa Yomi.

Hinata se contenta d'acquiescer. Ainsi, le démon, la demi-démone et les quatre ninjas se mirent en marche, prêts pour une petite visite du village. La première chose que Yomi et Hinata firent fut d'emmener tout le monde aux Onsen (sources chaudes). Mais lorsque les ninjas voulurent entrer dans l'eau, ils constatèrent à leur dépend qu'elle était beaucoup plus chaude que chez eux. Yomi dut faire tracer un étrange symbole sur le torse de chacun pour qu'ils puissent entrer dans l'eau sans s'ébouillanter.

Une fois qu'ils se furent tous séché et rhabillé, ils firent le tour des endroits importants de la grotte : les quatre colonnes qui soutenaient la voute, ce qui faisait cinq avec celle où vivait Senbi, toute les quatre gardées par un démon choisit par Senbi elle-même. Bien sur, aucun des ninjas ne fut autorisé à s'approcher trop des colonnes pour des raisons de sécurité.

" C'est vachement sécurisé, ici. " commenta Naruto alors qu'ils rentraient dans leur habitat.

" Evidement. Surtout en ce qui concerne les humains. Ils ont la fâcheuse habitude de fouiller là où ils devraient pas. " expliqua Yomi.

" C'est déjà arrivé ? " demanda Kakashi.

" Pas vraiment mais lorsque Hinata venait d'accomplir le rituel de fusion, elle avait un comportement encore très humain et ne pouvait s'empêcher de fourrer son nez un peu partout. " étira Yomi en sortant quelques bouteilles de sake et quatre coupes.

" Enfin, je suppose que le fait d'être une fille n'a pas aidé. " ajouta Yomi après avoir descendu une coupe pleine d'alcool.

Hinata rougit et lui lança une bouteille de sake au visage mais Yomi se contenta de pencher la tête d'un coté mais il ne parvint pas à évita la claque sur le crane de la part d'Anko.

" Hé ! "

" Bien fait ! " dirent les deux filles en lui tirant la langue.

" Ah, les femmes… " marmonna Yomi.


End file.
